The Professors' Free Time
by S-Cube
Summary: What happens when Pallet Town's PokéLab is destroyed, a homeless Prof. Oak takes shelter in the town's hottest mother's house, and what would happen when he reveals his feelings towards her? This doesn't end here, what happens when Prof. Birch is about to visit the next day? Read to find out. [Cover Image belongs to vivivoovoo (DeviantArt)]


**The Professors' Free Time**

What happens when Pallet Town's PokéLab is destroyed, a homeless Prof. Oak takes shelter in the town's hottest mother's house, and what would happen when he reveals his feelings towards her? This doesn't end here, what happens when Prof. Birch is about to visit the next day? Read to find out.

AN: No characters mentioned in the fic are owned by me, they belong to their respective owners and please don't flame me on any of this.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Set around the time when Ash was in Sinnoh with Dawn and Brock, collecting Gym badges to participate in the Sinnoh League Championship. Delia, his mother, still in all her glory as always was alone in Pallet Town, doing all the daily chores all by herself with the only company she had, Mr. Mime, who was nicknamed Mimey.

Recently, Prof. Birch of Littleroot Town in Hoenn had called Prof. Oak of Pallet Town in Kanto telling him that he would be coming to Kanto to hand over some of his research papers, as it was way too confidential to ask someone else to do it for him. Prof. Oak happily asked him to accompany him to his lab after he steps on Kanto. The same night, a newly found orphan Voltorb had Selfdestruct-ed himself destroying half of the lab. The police had come just in time with the firemen, just after the whole town was already helping each other to stop the fire from spreading further using their Water Pokémons. A bunch of Squirtle, Watortle were trying their best to stop it. They were able to cease the fire but the lab was not anymore a place for research, it looked more like a ruin.

Oak had called the construction people the same night and they got there not wasting even a little bit of time. Because the aid of Prof. Oak in maintaining balance between Pokémon and humans was indispensable, and his research cannot be afforded to be stopped, the IPC (International Pokémon Council) didn't want to lose his presence as the leading researcher in Kanto. They promised him that they'll fix the entire lab in two working days, he had no choice but to agree.

Remembering the fact that his son's house wasn't that big to afford another member to stay with them, Samuel had to find a place to live for complete two days, and over that, Prof. Birch was arriving the next day. He couldn't leave the town at this time. Looking at the residents of the town, he figured it'd be best to stay at Ash's house, the fact that his room would be vacant and Delia wasn't a person who wouldn't help.

Without a second thought, he went to Delia and asked her if he could stay at her place for some days, explaining the reasons for him to ask her this. She happily agreed saying that she'd love to have him at his house, it would mean some company and she'd be able to know more about Pokémon from the Kanto's top researcher.

The workers sealed the whole area and went home to come back and work the next day, the place got clear, everyone went home. Delia welcomed Oak and suggested him to take a bath as he was covered in ash and dirt, he agreed and went to the bathroom without even asking for the directions to the bathroom, taken the fact that he knew her house almost completely, he regularly visited her to not make her feel lonely since her only son was always out of the house. He left his lab coat on the couch making it dirty as well. She picked it up and put in the laundry bag thinking it was disgusting. Then she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for herself and her newest guest.

After some time, a voice came from the bathroom, it was too blur to be audible, Delia left the kitchen to hear what the old man had to say, she put her ear on the door and asked him what he said. He said that he forgot to carry a towel. She said him to wait inside, she'll get him a towel in some time. Oak heard footsteps going away from the door and coming back in no time.

She asked how she would give it to him. He said her in a naughty tone to come in, if she wanted to. Delia blushed at the idea of seeing a naked man, in her bathroom and stayed silent. Not getting an answer Oak broke the silence by telling her to not worry, being a Professor he doesn't mind any woman seeing him naked. Irrespective of when he said, Delia was just too ashamed to do such a thing so what she did is, she slightly opened the door not trying to look inside, and threw the towel, without even thinking where it might land. Oak's plan has failed, yet again, to lay a hand on the best MILF in town.

He had always admired Delia, even before Ash's father left her. Ash was 3 when he met her for the first time, she was a goddess of beauty in herself, a young girl her age shouldn't have a kid, he always wondered. Now the years have passed, Oak has grown older even she has, yet she still looked stunning, still in her glory. He wanted her very badly, he could do anything to get her. He had already tried a lot of times to tell her his feelings but he never could, he even tried to at least have her for one night, unfortunately it never worked, just like today.

He pictured Delia in his mind and jacked off after he saw the towel, landing just near the bathtub. He reached his climax in no time, who wouldn't if you're thinking of a hot mother standing naked in front of you. And he decided he'll have her this time for sure.

He came out of the bathroom, wearing the towel, covering just his bottom. Delia, shocked to see him topless while she was serving the dinner, asked why he was dressed like this. He exclaimed with a gosh that he forgot he didn't bring any extra clothes and asked if she had any. She shooked her head, of course there couldn't be any clothes for men in her house, the fact that her son was just 10 and no one else lived there, except for Mimey who was undoubtedly, always naked.

She suggested him to take dinner first and they'll think about his clothes later. He agreed, smirked in his head and sat just beside her on the table. While having dinner, they talked about Ash and Pokémon. Oak told her about the visit of Prof. Birch the next day and she agreed to accompany him in receiving him. She added she had heard a lot about him fromher son and on tv, she added he's like a counterpart of Oak in Hoenn region. She was really enjoying the company of the old man, now completely neglecting that he was having his dinner topless. Oak saw Mimey heading upstairs, tired. Delia told Oak that Mimey had been using Ash's room since he left, and that he was going to sleep. Oak smiled yet again in his head and put his free hand on Delia's lap and asked her innocently where he'd sleep. She didn't mind him touching her lap, though she blushed a little to his cute way of asking the question.

She never bothered wearing any kind of stockings to cover her sexy legs, she just loved her short skirts collection, it proved to be more comfortable than any other type of clothing. Sure, she was a naughty girl in her youth, but inside she still was the same. He caressed her thigh, making her blush more, suggesting that he was waiting for her answer. That's when she replied, she said him to sleep anywhere in the house, beginning from the couch downstairs, to Ash's room with Mimey, yeah Mimey did had sharing problems but being a Professor he could handle him, she thought. She winked and added that he can even sleep in the kitchen, its much cooler than any other rooms, of course she was joking. Still rubbing her thigh, he pinched her a little making her moan, he said he didn't like any of the choices provided by her. She held his hand and removed it from her lap and told him to sleep wherever he wants to, thats the best she could offer, and continued having her dinner.

He suggested he'd sleep in her room. She acted as if she was shocked and asked him where would she sleep then. He smirked and answered her by saying that he wouldn't mind sharing the bed with her. She thought for it a little while finishing the meal and told him that it wasn't a bad idea. She took the dishes and took them to the kitchen for washing up. He got up from the table and told her that he'd be waiting in her room, till then he'll check something over the Internet. She nodded back. Though she knew him already, she wouldn't have agreed to share a bed with him if he would have asked her about an hour ago. She liked his company so much that she would now do anything to spend some time, talking with him. However, Oak, in Delia's room, wearing just the towel, had something else in his mind.

-**_To be continued_**

* * *

Next Chapter: Ash calls Delia in a not so good situation and Prof. Oak spends the night with her, may contain lemon. Prof. Oak and Delia hires a ride to Vermillion City to receive Prof. Birch, and comes back to Pallet.

* * *

**Feel free to tell me how this was. And yeah, I thought I'd make a one shot fic but arrrgh, I describe a lot, takes up a lot of words, no worry, this'll be a short 3-5 chapter fic. Thanks. R&R please. Try not to flame me, please.**


End file.
